EncyclopediaDramatica.EXE
When I was 6 I used to worship transgender porn and 4chan. I devoted my life to making sure that after Mr. Brown's kindergarten class ended I would get home and stare at naked taiwanese hookers. Eventually I saved up $65 and rented out one. Damn did that save my sex life. My life was shattered when I found SCP containment breach. I wanted to get it off of steam (Yes, in 2031 its a payed game and expensive as fuck) but I had no money because of transgender hookers. I went online to thepiratebay.co.uk and downloaded a file labled Scpcontainmentbreachandnotsomereallyshittyfanbootlegcopyandalsorequiresashittonofextradownloads.txt It came with a bunch of shitty, useless files like Bronyspeak.png and the9/11conspiracyrevealed.txt, and howtogetfreebestiality.ogg. There was one file that caught my intrest. ED.exe. I have an erectile Dysfunction, so I clicked it. I instantly got a raging, throbbing boner. It was Encyclopedia Dramatica, slightly different. Instead of every page having tranny porn, like 99.99999% of their pages do, there was furry porn. I clicked the ad for free webcams and one flew through my window and hit me on the head. I awoke to a game called SCPcyclopedia Dramatica. It functioned just like usual, but when I got to the keter wing the rooms were different. First, ALL TEH BLOOD WUZ REPLACED WITH SEMEN, second, 682 was replaced with Obama bin laden, I was scared when I founed 096. His usual disjointed arms scared me. then my cumpooter restarted. I had a heart attack when I saw two unspeakable things. # I was a mexican with a cheap haircut # Encyclopedia Dramatica was replaced with Uncyclopedia. I walked unto the HQ of Uncyclopedia, killed the manager, and replaced all the computers' system32 with GAME-OF-THE-YEAR 420BLAZEIT!!!!11!!!!11!!!!!!1!!!!! Unfortunaately the custodian shot me in the eyes. Im writing this on the floor bleeding and dyeinge. THEN, A SKELETON POPPED OUT Now, this is a story all about how My life got flipped-turned upside down And I'd like to take a minute Just sit right there I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air In west Philadelphia born and raised On the playground was where I spent most of my days Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school When a couple of guys Who were up to no good Startin making trouble in my neighborhood I got in one little fight and my mom got scared And said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air' I begged and pleaded with her day after day But she packed my suitcase and send me on my way She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket. I put my walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'. First class, yo this is bad Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass. Is this what the people of Bel-Air Living like? Hmmmmm this might be alright. But wait I hear there're prissy, bourgeois and all that Is this the type of place that they should send this cool cat? I don't think so I'll see when I get there I hope they're prepared for the prince of Bel-Air Well, the plane landed and when I came out There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with my name out I ain't trying to get arrested yet I just got here I sprang with the quickness like lightning, disappeared I whistled for a cab and when it came near The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror If anything I can say that this cab was rare But I thought 'Nah forget it' - 'Yo homes to Bel Air' I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8 And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo homes smell ya later' I looked at my kingdom I was finally there To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:NSFW Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:DIALOGUE! Category:File Extensions